Lighting devices such as nightlights, walkway lights, and accent lighting are used in a number of applications and for a number of different purposes. In some cases they are functional, providing illumination in specific areas which may be dark (either always or only during the nighttime). While in other cases they are aesthetic, adding color or accenting a wall or feature of a room for decorative purposes.